Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School
by unicorn13564
Summary: Like ‘Roommates’ only with the SK characters. What would happen if Yoh was sent to an allboys boarding school and saw some familiar faces? What would they get up too? Cause chaos, what else? HaoxYoh,RenxHoro Yaoi. Strong language. Fights. etc. FIN
1. Bad Start

**Unicorn13564: Before anyone asks, Roommates is a story I am working on in my spare time and it's a lot like this only with Fruits Basket.**

Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School

Like 'Roommates' only with the SK characters. What would happen if Yoh was sent to an all-boys boarding school and saw some familiar faces? What would they get up too? Cause chaos, what else? (HaoxYoh,RenxHoro) Yaoi. Strong language.

Chapter 1: Bad Start

The brown-haired boy walked down the corridors, his eyes scanning each door for something in particular.

'_Bingo!'_ he thought, and stopped outside the door labelled 'Room 09'.

Yoh reached for the handle and opened the door, and in a heart-beat, closed it again.

'_What the hell…!'_

When he heard someone shout 'decent' he opened the door again and walked in.

"Don't you ever knock?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"Sorry, its not every day someone changes their clothes right in front of the door in the middle of the day." Muttered Yoh.

Horo just laughed. "So… what you doing here?"

"Ah, some guy was harassing Anna so I punched him…"

"_Punched _him…? Wow Yoh, that doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah well, he sent her threatening letters, groped her, and tried to kiss her and… well…"

"Got jealous huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Anna just smack the guy?"

"She did, several times, until eventually she got a warning for abusing another student… so in the end… I guess when I saw him hanging over her like that… I guess I just… snapped…"

Yoh looked back as he heard someone applaud.

"Congrads, I'll bet the bastard deserved it."

Yoh sighed at his older brothers' language. "Hi Hao."

"Why Yoh, you almost sound like you're not glad to see me…"

"Were did you come from anyway…? In fact, I don't remember there being a 'Asakura Hao' and a 'Usui Horokeu' on the student register list when I wrote my name down…"

"Huh…?" said both boys in union.

"What are you talking about Yoh?" asked Horo, confused.

"Well, at the door this guy said that it cost ten bucks to get in and I had to write my name down on a sheet of paper, but I read the list and you two weren't on it."

"Yoh, what's it like to be you?" asked Hao, his tone flat and pissed off.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but someone ripped you off of ten bucks." Said Horo, "If you got a letter in the post saying your in, all's you had to do was return it to the school and they took care of everything… you_ did_ return the letter… right…?"

"Yeah but-"

"Yoh, listen to what I'm saying! There is_ no_ register! _It's a fake!"_

Hao sighed, "Look, if you need anything, me and- …someone, are next door…"

Horo raised an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling your up to something?"

"Because he is." Answered Yoh, having the same feeling.

Hao just smiled, "Yoh, my friend likes it when you slip poisonous pen-letters under the door addressed to _Hao's friend_."

"Hao, don't you think you're over-doing it?"

"Horo, don't be such a _wuss_." moaned Hao, "Come on, this is gonna be_ so_ much fun!"

With that, Hao left the room and closed the door behind him.

"And Horo, tell Yoh_ anything_ and I will steal your undies!" he shouted, then they heard his own door being closed, and a muffled voice ask what the hell was going on.

"…Strange boy…" sighed Horo, and asked Yoh what he had first.

**A/N: Yoh had arrived in the middle of the day and they were all doing free time until the bell went for next period to begin. I don't really know how a boarding school works so bare with me.**

Yoh handed Horo a booklet which told him all the info. of the school, including his time-table.

"…You have… _Science_…? Dude, you have science…"

"What's wrong with Science…?"

"Nothing, it's who you _have_… nice knowing ya Yoh." Horo collected his books when the loud bell rang and handed Yoh a key. "_Don't_ loose it, and be careful, Hao will try and mug you, but don't worry about it, just offer him something shiny…"

"So I have science with Hao?"

"No, but be careful when you go out the door, knowing him, he'll belly-flop you like he did me."

With that, Horo ran off, leaving Yoh to stand there…

The young shaman locked the door and put the key in his pocket, but when he turned round, his heart skipped a beat as he came face-to-face with-

"Hao, _go away_, I'm late." Said Yoh, trying to pass Hao who kept blocking his way.

"I _knew_ I should have belly-flopped you…"

Yoh sighed, "If I give you the key will you let me pass?"

"Sure!" smiled Hao, and took the key off of Yoh.

"I want that back later!" he yelled, then ran up the stairs, and made his way to Science.

Hao fitted the key in the lock, and when the door swung open, a smirk spread across his face. "Pay back…" he muttered, before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Yoh entered the Science room to find an old man glaring at him. "You're late!" he scolded.

"Sorry, Sir, but I got held up."

Yoh felt stupid as people started to snigger.

"In other words, he got lost. He's new here, so, like, he doesn't know his way around."

Yoh saw a young boy with short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Very well." Said the teacher, "_Ricky_, you have the responsibility of this _newcomer_ and will show him around _in your own time_."

"But Mr Hisk, come on man, you're not serious!"

"I have to agree. Surely you can't put Yoh in the hands of this _imbecile_."

Yoh spun round in surprise and sure enough, he saw the Tao glaring across the room at the other student.

"As much as I hate to insult myself," said Ricky, "I have to agree, I'm not as responsible as _Ren_ here, let him do it."

Ren death-glared at the young boy, "What, so you and Hao can ransack my side of the room whilst I'm gone, _no chance!"_

"Actually Mr Tao, I think it would be best if you showed 'Yoh' around, and since you are causing a disturbance in my class and he was late, you can both get lost and do it now."

"WHAT!" shouted Ricky, distraught that the two get to miss Science, "That is _so_ not cool dude!"

"Mr Marrot, you can start the lesson by reading out pages 14-40 in the text book."

Ricky banged his head on the table three times before picking up the text book, glaring at Ren, and beginning to read.

Yoh and Ren exited the room and walked down the stairs.

"…Who was that?" asked Yoh, breaking the tension between them.

"Mr _Maggot_." He replied, his tone cold and icy.

"I thought it was Marrot…?"

"It is."

After a few minutes, they passed Yoh's room, and Ren got out a key and fitted it into the room next to it. 'Room 08'.

"Hey, you're the _someone_ Hao was talking about."

Ren pushed the door open.

'_Great,'_ thought Yoh, _'that means Hao wanted me to send a poison pen-letter to Ren…'_

"THAT BASTARD!"

Yoh walked into the room to find Ren scrunching up a letter.

"Ren…? What's wrong…?"

"Nothing!"

"Ren, tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said no and I mean no!"

"…If you don't tell me I'll tell Hao what happened to his poncho on Christmas Eve…"

Ren stiffened, "You're not the Yoh I remember…"

"True, now tell me… please…?"

Ren sighed. "Hao and Ricky keep sending me letters…"

Ren handed the letter to Yoh and read it.

**I hAvE yOuR gWaN-dAo, GiVe Me A fIvEr If YoU wAnT iT bAcK**

"The bastards do this to me every week, and last week me and Horo got revenge."

"Really?"

"We burned one of Hao's magazines, and now Hao has devoted his life to getting revenge…"

"…You brought your gwan-dao to a boarding school…?"

Ren nodded. "Come on, best show you around…"

The two shamans left the room and Ren began to show Yoh around.

Meanwhile, in Horo and Yoh's room, Hao was laughing evilly to himself.

"Poor Horokeu, he's gonna have a heart attack when he sees this!"

Hao silently left the room and slipped yet another note under the door of his own room; with a huge smile on his face.

'_Now all's I have to do wait for one of them to declare war...'_

**Unicorn13564: …Ok… I know it wasn't that funny but it's only the first chapter… wonder what Hao's plotting… REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK HAO IS PLOTTING!**


	2. This Means War

**Unicorn13564: Before I start, just wanted to say that Science has finished and they have a five minute break between each lesson to collect their things… I am aware that that doesn't happen in boarding school, but oh well, I'm making this up as I go… I have no plot TT**

Chapter 2: This Means War

"FUCK YOU TAO!" yelled Horo, and stormed out of his room, banging on the door next to his. "HEY TAO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

"Horo, do shut the fuck up, I have a migraine."

Horo turned round and glared at the Tao, "You bastard…" he growled, "What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

Ren glanced at Horo before opening his door and walking into his room, closing the door shut in Horo's face. The Ainu was about to shout something when he heard Ren pick something up and open it.

"HORO YOU BASTARD!" Horo stood there whilst Ren opened the door. "WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS IT!" he yelled in his face.

"Where's what? And don't yell at me!"

"I can yell if I want! NOW WHERE IS IT!"

"WHERES WHAT _ASSHOLE_!"

"MY _GWAN-DAO_, WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW? IT'S NOT _MY_ PEACE OF SHIT!"

The Tao and Ainu death glared at one-another whilst people came out of their rooms to witness the argument.

"I HAD A NOTE FROM _YOU _SAYING _YOU_ HAVE MY GWAN-DAO!"

"AND I SUPPOSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPRAY PAINTED _'TAO'_ ON MY WALL!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"YEAH, AND I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR GWAN-DAO!"

"THEN WERE IS IT!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW, IT'S YOUR JUNK!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Ren rammed into Horo, knocking him to the ground and started hammering him with his fist. Horo did the same, only to Ren's back. Random people started to chant 'fight, fight, fight, fight!' as the two rolled around on the floor.

Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped the Tao and dragged him off of Horo. Another pair of hands dragged Horo to his feet and held him back also.

Ricky stared at Faust and Chocolove, Faust holding Ren back, Choco holding Horo back.

"Calm down," said Faust, restraining Ren, "You two are friends, you shouldn't be fighting."

"_Friends?_ Who'd want to be friends with him, fuckin' puff."

Horo escaped the grip Choco had him in and struck Ren hard across the face, making his mouth bleed.

"COOL IT HOROKEU!" shouted Choco, once again gripping Horo. Ren struggled to get out of Faust's grip to fight back but failed.

"Wow… that was tense…"

Both Horo and Ren glared at Hao, and suddenly it hit them. Why he'd been so nice to them for the past few days… he'd been plotting his revenge…

Everyone jumped as a loud bell above them rang, and people started walking to their classes.

"History…" said Ren, knowing full well who he sat next to in that lesson.

Hao just smiled and walked in the direction of his History class.

"Now, today we will be learning about Hitler- yes Ren?"

"May I have a tissue, my mouth is bleeding."

"Yes Ren, you may." The teacher handed him a tissue. "What happened to you anyway?" she asked.

"Got the shit beat out of him." Answered Hao, "You should have seen it, he looked shocked and everything!"

"…Yes… well, to continue, Hitler was a scoundrel-"

"Why?" asked Hao innocently.

"I'm getting to that Hao."

"He was a scoundrel because he killed a lot of people."

"Did he beat the shit out of them with a plank of wood?"

"No, he used a gassing chamber…"

"Borin' bastard… who'd he kill anyway?"

"Don't you know _anything_?" muttered Ren, holding the tissue to his mouth.

"Sure…" said Hao, "…I know how to defend myself…"

Ren had to squeeze the hell out of the tissue to stop himself from crippling Hao.

"Can I have a bit of tissue too?" asked Hao.

"…Sure…" she said, and passed Hao some tissue.

"Thanks."

Hao ripped the tissue into tiny fragments and gathered them up in one hand.

"…Bless you…" he said sweetly, before blowing them in Ren's face.

"Do the words _fuck off_ mean anything to you?"

"No, not a thing…"

Ren glared at Hao.

"…You have beautiful eyes…" said Hao in a girly tone, and fluttered his eyelashes. Ren looked the other way, trying to hide the angered expression on his face and the flames that flickered in his eyes. The Tao was startled as Hao jumped up, letting the chair fall back and hit the floor. "Ren!" he yelled, a shocked look on his face. "I know you _like_ me but please, were in _class_ for fuck sake!" Ren's expression was blank for a few seconds, then he realized Hao was clutching his privates. Everyone stared at the scene Hao had made. "There was no need to poke my privates with a _pencil_ Ren! Just because I won't go out with you _doesn't_ mean I'm not your friend!"

"Hao, stop making a scene." Said Ren; his tone flat and unbothered.

"It was sharp!" he yelled defensively. "I'm sorry Ren, but I'm going to have to report you for sexual harassment."

"You do that." He replied, "The further I am away from you the better."

"Ren," said the female teacher, a hint of concern in her voice, "Did you really sexually harass Asakura Hao?"

"No, but your going to believe him anyway because he's an asshole- … I'll stop by for a detention later…" he said quietly, realizing what he'd just said.

In the background, Hao grinned.

"Hao," said the teacher.

Hao stopped grinning and put his 'disgusted' look back on.

"Yes?"

"If you and Ren don't mind, perhaps you'd like to switch roommates with someone you'd both feel comfortable with; I can talk to Mr Harris about it if you like."

"Ok!" they both said in union.

"Ren, do me a _favour_ and switch with Yoh, you like that _tit-head Ainu _morethan I do, and Yoh _is_ my brother…"

"Poor bastard… but fine, sure."

"Good, now all's you two have to do is _kiss and make-up_ about that little fight earlier on."

"You mean the one that _you_ caused?"

"Yeah, that one." Smiled Hao.

After that lesson, Ren waited outside his room for the _tit-head Ainu_, as Hao so plainly put it.

"What you doing here?" asked Yoh, reaching into his pocket.

"Waiting for Horo, you?"

Yoh took his hand out of his pocket, "Waiting for Hao to give me back my key."

"Move."

Ren sighed and took out a library card and started to riddle it in the side of the door until he heard a clicking sound, then the door swung open.

"…Where'd you learn how to do that?" asked Yoh, astounded at Ren's_ technique_.

"When you share a room with Hao you have to know how to let yourself in. It also comes in good use when he locks me out when I go to the Laverty."

"Oh… Horo will be back in a sec if you want to wait inside."

Ren shrugged and walked in. "How do you and Hao get on anyway?"

"…Why…?"

"Just wondering…"

Yoh looked at Ren and saw a small cut at the side of his mouth.

"How'd you do that? You look like you've been smacked."

"I have."

"Really? Who was it?"

"Horo."

"…"

"Where were you anyway, when the fight was going on?"

"I was at the library… I needed to get a library card."

"Liar."

Yoh looked up at Ren, "What? Why would I lie…?"

"Don't know, but the library doesn't open today."

"Well the woman at the desk didn't seem to mind, she opened the doors for me and let me in."

"What was her name?"

"…Sharon, I think… why are you acting so suspicious?"

"Sorry, its just Hao, the bastard keeps making me look like a gay twat…"

Yoh laughed slightly, "That's Hao…"

"Would you mind if me and you switch rooms?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Hao made it look like I was _sexually harassing_ him in class so now if we like were allowed to switch roommates with someone, and Hao seems to want me to switch with_ you_, he said it was something to do with you being _brothers_… I think he just needs some quality time with you."

Yoh laughed nervously, "Quality time with Hao, yeah, sure."

"So if I can talk Horo into letting me switch with you, will you switch?"

"Sure," sighed Yoh, "After all, he _is_ my brother…"

"So… your switching then?" asked Horo, leaning on the doorframe.

"If it's ok with you, then yeah."

"…It's fine… Ren and I are still friends, right Ren?"

Ren smiled, "Right."

"…Uh… sorry about earlier, its just, dude, you called me a _puff_…"

"I know, and you were just showing me that you weren't, I understand."

All three laughed and walked their separate ways when the bell went.

'_Finally,' _thought Ren on the way to class, _'I'm going to be rid of that Asakura numb-skull once and for all! …Well, partly anyway, I still have classes with the baka, but oh well… at least Horo and I can come up with a plot to get revenge instead of meeting in secret.'_

**Unicorn13564: Wonder why Ren was suspicious? Wonder what his reason is? Wonder why Hao is obsessed with making Ren's life shit? Wonder if I'll kill Hao for calling Horo a tit-head? REVIEW!**


	3. April Fools

Chapter 3: April Fools

It was the next day and Ren woke up.

'_Great,'_ he thought as he opened his eyes, the bright daylight blinding him for a second, _'April Fools, the one depressing time of year that Hao spends most of his life plotting and preparing for, and I'm safe in a room with the Ainu… poor Yoh… wonder how he'll take it when Hao starts with his usual morning tricks…'_

Hao looked at his other half.

"Yoh… Yoh wake up…"

Hao nudged his brother.

"Huh? What? Hao, leave me alone, I'm tired."

Yoh pulled the covers over his body as he'd kicked them off during the night. "Yoh… wake up… guess what day it is?"

"Well it's not your birthday, I know that much." He mumbled, and tried to ignore the talking Asakura.

"But Yoh, it's not my birthday otherwise it would be yours too, but its-"

"Hao, please. You kept me up _all_ _night_."

"…Sorry bout that…"

"It's ok; just… tell me later ok?"

"Ok." Said Hao softly, and left his brothers side.

Ren yawned and saw that Horo was still sleeping. He looked at the small clock on the table which read 6:30am, the actual schooling started at 8:30am. Ren sighed, he'd gotten used to getting up bright and early, since whenever he didn't when he was sharing a room with Hao, he'd wake up to find his Gwan-dao, clothes and school books missing…

'_My Gwan-dao…'_ Ren thought sadly, _'Were the fuck did he put it?'_

Ren walked out of the room and knocked on the door of the Asakura's.

"Hao," whispered Ren, "Hao, you awake? ...HAO-"

"Shut the fuck up damn it, Yoh's sleeping!"

Ren could hear the key being turned and the door unlocking.

"Where's my Gwan-dao?" asked Ren, staring at Hao.

Hao's hair was a total mess and the only thing he was wearing was a robe.

"Dunno."

"Tell me or I'll wake Yoh."

"Fine, but Yoh will be mad at you."

"Oh well, I'll live."

Ren glared at Hao, who glared back, when finally, Hao sighed. "Ask Rick."

"_Ricky?_ That little_ bastard_ won't give me it."

"Tell him Hao said, and say the wor- sentence _'Ren is a wuss who gets his ass kicked by a tit-head of an Ainu.'_ Then he will let you have it. It's a code thing."

With that, Hao flashed a wicked grin, and closed the door.

Ren frowned and went back into his room. As Ren closed the door, he turned back round and stepped back, hitting his head on the door.

"What ya doin' getting up at this hour?" asked Horo, his hair a mess and wearing nothing but blue boxers.

"I always get up at this hour, why, _problem?"_ Ren asked; his tone slightly cocky.

"Nope, no problem at all." Said Horo; before dragging himself back to his bed and flopping down on it.

"…Take it you're not a morning person…" muttered Ren, looking at the trying-to-get-to-sleep-but-failing boy.

Horo twisted and turned but failed to get comfy. After five minutes of watching the Ainu, Horo finally settled down and drifted into a peaceful sleep once more.

"…Bless…" muttered Ren sarcastically, sitting on his bed staring at Horo. With Horo finally asleep and Ren's entertainment over, he began to quickly and quietly get changed into his daily clothes.

It had been half an hour and it was now 7:00am.

Ren smiled as he saw Horo turning again.

"Mmm," he muttered, "No, go away!"

Horo started to swat the air with his hand. Ren just sniggered and walked over to his roommate.

"Horo, it's just a dream…" he said softly, almost whispering into the Ainu's ear, "It's just a dream, your safe…"

"Ren you _tit-head_ I know I'm _safe_, I just want to get some sleep but you wont leave me the _fuck alone_." Ren blinked. Horo was awake, yet he didn't open his eyes. "…You can stop _staring_ at me now…"

"I was only being _nice!_" hissed Ren.

Horo sighed. "I know… sorry…" he apologized, sitting up. "I woke up just as you started talking."

Ren frowned, it wasn't often he liked being _nice_ to people and telling them _their safe_… it just… wasn't the way he was…

The Tao studied the Ainu's face and expression. His eyes were sad yet they flickered with hope. He watched as he took a deep breath; then released the oxygen. Ren nodded. "That looks relaxing." He said in an ironic tone.

"Ren…"

"Yes?"

Horo's eyes met Ren's as he braced himself. "…I love you…"

Ren's face went pale and a shocked expression appeared on his face.

'_What did he just say…?' _he thought to himself, _'He… loves me…!'_

Ren could feel his heart beet faster.

"April Fools!" shouted Horo, and started to laugh his head off.

Ren gripped the apple he'd been clutching and lobbed it at Horo, missing him by inches and hitting the alarm clock.

"Bastard!" he shouted angrily, "Don't fuck with my emotions like that!"

Horo stopped laughing, "What…?"

"Nothing!" he yelled, and stormed out, leaving Horo to stare after him.

Ren sped down the halls of the school, his mind swirling with questions that only Horo could answer.

'_What the fuck did he mean by that…? It's not like him to do something like that, so why now? Why did he have to say that? He could have said 'I am your father' or 'Jun is having my baby', any of those would have pissed me off, but no… he had to say he 'loves' me… but why…?'_

Ren's eyes filled with sadness. _'He doesn't know… but I saw it… I saw the look in his eyes before and after he'd told me he loved me… that, Horokeu, was no joke.'_

**Unicorn13564: Sorry it was so short, but that was only half done but I thought that I may as well stop here and let you all die from suspense… MUWHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! REVIEW!**


	4. Still April Fools

Chapter 4: Still April Fools

Horo sat on his bed and looked at the clock which was on the floor.

_8:00am_

'_Wonder whether I said April Fools too soon… I should have given him more time to reply… even though he didn't reply, just stood there like an idiot… but what would people say…? What would they think if they knew…? Horokeu Usui… gay… in love another guy… Ren's family would never accept it anyway… why'd he tell me to stop playing with his emotions…?'_

Horo sat there, drowning in a sea of thoughts, when suddenly a bell rang.

'_Oh well… better get going…' _he thought glumly, picked up his books, and walked out into the hall.

"FUCK!" he yelled, and ran back into his room, quickly realizing he was still in his boxers.

Ren entered the Art classroom and sat down quietly, noticing that Horo wasn't around.

"Now, today were going to do a painting about our _emotions_ and the way we _feel_… you may do abstract or none-abstract, but you mustn't copy off of anyone or an object in the room."

Everyone started to paint whilst Ren just sat there.

'_Why the hell does everything have to relate to what goes on in my private life…?'_ thought Ren, and picked up a paintbrush. _'Oh well… who knows, this 'painting your emotions' thing might be… fun…'_

Ren painted for a few minutes, his mind focusing on what had happened earlier, when the teacher came up behind him and looked down at his work.

"Very impressive Tao," she said, and looked at the painting.

Ren blinked three times before it had finally sunk in that he'd actually painted what he had.

The door swung open and in walked Horo, his face bright red.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, and handed her a note with an explanation on it.

Ren jumped when the teacher burst out laughing and watched as Horo stood there, his cheeks going even redder.

"…Nice painting…" muttered Horo as he walked past Ren.

'_Shit!'_

Ren quickly covered the painting up.

"It was just… something to do in my spare time…"

Horo just shrugged and quickly caught on about what to do.

The Tao glanced at what he'd painted and smiled. He'd painted most of it subconsciously, and it looked _magnificent._

Ren had done a pure black background and a purple shadow. The shadow was walking towards something, for in the darkness of the painting, a blue flame flickered.

"…Ren…?" asked Horo, nudging the Tao beside him.

"Huh?"

"…Are we still… friends…?"

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but eventually Ren nodded.

"Yeah…" he said, and looked at his painting, "_Friends._"

Else were, Hao, Yoh and Ricky had French.

"Parlez-vous français?" whispered Hao to Ricky who was sat to his left.

"_Parlez-vous_ I have no idea what the fuck you just said." He muttered in reply.

"I said _do_ _you speak French_?"

"_Leek_."

Hao stared at Ricky, "…Don't you mean _Oui_…?"

"Oh well, knew it was _something_ along those lines."

Hao sighed and turned to Yoh who was sat to his right. "P-"

"Oui. J'mapelle Yoh."

"…You speak French…?"

"Actually _no_ I'm just paying attention."

Ricky and Hao looked at the board.

'_J'mapelle' – my name is..._

"Wow, ya know… I never noticed this before…" Ricky said, studying the two, "But you two are _twins_…"

"…_Right_…" said Hao, and patted Ricky on the back, "And… you only noticed that we look alike and have the name _Asakura_, now…?"

"…_Dude_… you're twins…" Ricky stood up on the table and gathered everyone's attention. "Dudes and dudets, these guys are _twins!"_

Hao sighed and pushed Ricky off the table, "…_Moron_…"

"_Twin! …_Augh man, my balls… their _bruised…"_

"Oh Yoh, you know that something I was going to tell you…" began Hao, "Well, its April Fools!"

"…Really…? Wow."

"Yoh, what's the matter…? You're so… _sarcastic_, all of a sudden…"

Hao leant closer to Yoh and whispered into his ear. "…Was it about-"

"Hey shrimp," said a boy in front of them, "Give us' a pencil!"

"Get one yourself…" muttered Ricky, sitting back down.

"Your forgetting who you share a room with Marrot." He threatened.

"I believe that would be a moron." Said Hao. "Scott, leave Ricky alone, he didn't do anything to you."

Scott leaned back and took the pencil Yoh had in his hand off of him.

"For your own safety, I suggest you give that back…" began Ricky, "Not only is Yoh related to _Hao_, but he's a twin, and as far as I know there is one good twin and one _evil_ twin, and I don't know who's the evil twin."

"Whatever," said Scott, "He doesn't look so tough to me, _neither_ of them do." With that, Scott shoved Yoh. "See, totally spineless." He leaned his chair on Yoh's table and banged on it with the back of his chair, making the table rock.

"Hold on a sec." Said Hao, and stood up, pulling the table back.

Hao, Ricky and Yoh watched as Scott flew backwards, and without a table to support his rocking, he fell to the floor.

"…Bastard…" he muttered.

"Get this through your thick head, touch _Ricky_, you'll get hurt, but touch _Yoh_… and you'll die a _slow_ and _painful_ death."

Ricky once again stood up and started to applaud, "Lets hear it for the Twins!"

"…Ricky… shut up and listen, it's to do with Ren and his Gwan-dao…"

Ren sat there, painting yet another painting about his emotions and feelings. He glanced at Horo who was working hard on his peace of art. His eyes scanned the paint and the markings over and over again, until he finally smiled and placed the dirty paintbrush in the water pot.

"Finished." He sighed, and looked down at his work. Ren could tell by his face that he was happy with it. Ren leant over and took a look.

'_Is that hinting something…?'_ he thought as he looked at the blue and purple lines twirling around each other. Horo had covered the whole page in two lines of paint, one blue and one purple. They were intertwining, dancing across the page. Ren's eyes widened as he spotted something that the lines spelt out. _'It's a coincidence… it has to be… there's no way in hell he'd do that on purpose!'_

Horo smirked as he read the word, if you studied it hard enough you could see it, but if you just glanced at it or took a quick look, it was invisible.

"Why's it say _love_?"

Horo froze. _'Crap, he saw it!'_

The blue haired boy looked at Ren and stuttered. "W-well, you s-see… I- ya know, I don't know… I only just realized it when you pointed it out to me…"

Ren looked the Ainu in the eyes, and Horo looked away.

"Is it fuck, you did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't… and besides, just _what_ are you suggesting?"

Inside, Horo was smirking; he knew Ren wouldn't say that he thinks Horo _fancied_ him.

"I-uh, nothing I- oh fuck off and do ya painting!"

Horo laughed, but shut up when Ren glared at him.

Ren continued to do his own painting.

"Tao, do you think that is necessary?" asked the teacher, appearing behind him.

"Completely." He said sternly, and continued to paint the blackness of the background.

"Very well, but I must say, its pretty gruesome… is that… is that Asakura Hao!"

This caught Horo's interest and he immediately stood up to take a look at whatever Ren was painting.

Ren had painted his Gwan-dao rather large at the side of the page surrounded by white lightning, the background was pure black, and down the right hand side was a comic strip.

The first box had a picture of Ren and his Gwan-dao, second was Ren holding his Gwan-dao to Hao's throat, and finally, Horo sniggered when he saw a painting of Hao on the floor and a puddle of red paint around him, which was intended to be blood.

"That's going on my wall." Announced Ren, and put down the brush.

Five minutes later, the bell went and they walked back to their room to collect their things for next lesson.

On the way, Ren spotted Ricky in the crowd.

"Ricky!" shouted Ren, trying to get his attention, "RICKY!"

"Hey dude… did you know Hao and Yoh are _twins_…!"

"Yes, now were is my Gwan-dao!"

"What the magic sentence?"

Horo came up behind Ren, "Ricky just give him it…" he moaned, getting tired of all the fuss over Ren's Gwan-dao.

"No, not until he says the magic sentence."

Ren growled, _"Ren is a wuss who gets his ass kicked by a tit-head of an Ainu."_

"Nice." Said Horo sarcastically.

"Dude… I can not believe you just said that… _cool!_"

"Yes, yes, now were is it?"

"Well… the thing is… I dunno man, one minute I was like _'wow'_ you know, _admirin'_ the cool blade thingy and the next I was like _'…bummer…'_"

"…In other words… you _lost_ Ren's Gwan-dao…?" asked Horo.

Ricky sighed, "Sorry man."

"No problem dude." Said Horo, and low-fived Ricky before he disappeared into his room which just happened to be on the left-hand side of Horo and Ren's, room 10.

Horo and Ren were about to unlock their door when Ricky came dashing out of his room, "Hold up man, I- I just remembered somethin'!"

"What?" asked Ren impatiently.

"…I know were your Gwan-dao is…"

"Really? Were!"

"I'll show you." Said Ricky, and pulled Horo away from his door, "But _he_ has to come too, you both do… otherwise… otherwise I'll… _cry_… I mean it man, don't make me cry!"

"But I can't," said Horo, and pulled his arm free from his young friends grip, "I'll be late for class."

"_No you won't_… I'll take the blame… _really_… I will… I'll say I have a _bladder problem_ and my zipper got stuck and I called for help and you two came…"

Ren looked at Horo, "He's trying to keep us away from our room…"

Horo and Ren both pulled away from Ricky's grip and walked up to their room.

"No, you can't go in there!" said Ricky, and dived on Ren, "It's dangerous, there's a gas leak, you'll all DIE!"

Horo turned the key and pushed the door open.

…Nothing…

Ricky climbed off of a swearing Ren and walked into the room. "…Oh well, April Fools…"

"Hold it." Said Ren, blocking the door, "This has something to do with _Hao_ doesn't it."

"…Hao…? Why Ren, _perish _the thought."

"It does." Said Horo, finding it obvious Ricky was lying.

"You two are always plotting about how to ruin my life."

"…_True_, only this time you're not the victim."

Laughter broke out in the school grounds and Horo and Ren ran to the window.

"What's going on…?" asked Hao, appearing in the door-way, secretly low-fiving Ricky.

"My… My _boxers_… there…"

"On the flag pole…?" finished Ricky.

Ricky and Hao legged it as Horo charged after them, shouting and cursing.

"YOU _BASTARD_ HAO! AND YOU RICKY! I'LL GET YOU BACK, I'LL GET_ BOTH _OF YOU!"

The next few lessons went by fast, until at last, they were in last lesson.

Hao, Yoh, Ricky and Andy sat on one side of the room, one in front of the other, whilst on the other side sat Ren, Lee, Horo and Choco.

**A/N: Faust and Choco don't come in this story much at all, sorry bout that.**

Andy had short black hair, as did Lee, but Andy had a fringe gelled up (if you know what I mean) and his eyes were brown instead of green like Lee's.

Ren, Lee, Horo and Choco looked up as four paper-balls came their way, landing on the table.

Ren frowned and ignored it, Lee flicked it away, Horo stabbed it with a pencil and Choco sat on it.

Another paper ball came Ren's way, landing on his lap. He frowned again and opened it.

'_Open the other one baka!'_

Ren reached for the other one and opened it.

'_Here I was just lyin' in the snow with my legs wide open saying 50p a go!'_

The Tao glared at Andy who was sniggering. 'Baka!' he mouthed, but that only made Andy laugh more.

Lee had flicked three paper-balls off of his desk when finally, he opened it.

'_Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me, so tie me up and throw me down and show how much you like me!'_

**A/N: I got that from someone's bio, so don't give me credit for that one.**

Lee sniggered and glanced at Ricky. _'Dirty sod.' _He thought, smirking at the note.

Horo looked at the note with holes in it.

'_Ignore it Horo,'_ he told himself, _'It's from Hao so it will obviously upset you…'_

Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he opened it to find a picture of a pair of boxers on a flag pole.

Horo tore it in half.

Yoh sighed when a paper ball landed lightly on his table from Hao.

'_Why don't you join in…?'_

"Because I don't want too." whispered Yoh.

"But it's fun."

Another paper-ball landed on Yoh's table, only it wasn't from Hao, it was from Horo.

'_Tell your brother he's a knob-head with no knob.'_

Yoh passed the note back to Hao, and when Hao finished reading it, he passed another note forwards to Yoh.

"Hao!" said Yoh, shocked at what he put.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That," said Yoh, shoving the note in Hao's face, "Is _wrong!_"

Hao laugh quietly at his note which read: _'Tell Horo he's wrong because I do have a knob, it's only you who's seen it.'_

Yoh sighed.

"Look Yoh, your leaving Choco out… just throw him a note."

"And say what?"

"…Let my people go…?"

Yoh just glared at Hao. "No thanks, unlike you, I don't throw notes in class and I don't upset my friends and make racist comments."

"How is that racist…? It's from the _Bible!"_

"You _know_ how that's racist, you don't say things like that… it's mean… and besides, if someone had one blue eye, one brown, you wouldn't call them, and-"

Hao sighed and threw a note to Choco, who opened it and laughed.

"…What did you put…?" asked Yoh, looking at Choco who was crying with laughter.

"Only _'Why'd the squirrel swim on its back? To keep its nuts dry'_ It's not really that funny…"

Suddenly the bell rang, and another day of learning was over.

"The following must think I am too old for teaching and am blind. Hao, Yoh, Ricky, Andy, Choco, Ren, Horo and Lee, please stay behind for a thirty minute detention."

"Now see what you all did!" yelled Ren across the room.

"Quality time with friends, what more could a dude ask for." Smirked Ricky.

"I will be back when your detention is up, and if I find that there are _any_ disturbances I will give you_ all _a three hour detention on a Saturday."

"Sir, yes sir!" yelled Ricky, saluting the teacher.

The teacher just glared at the boy and left the room.

"So… who shall we attack first?" asked Andy, looking at the row of friends on the other side of the room.

**Unicorn13564: So, what ya think? Little assholes aren't they. MUWHAHAHAAAAAA! REVIEW!**


	5. Midnight Stroll

Chapter 5: Midnight Stroll

It was peaceful for about five minutes, before the first pencil landed.

"Piss off!" yelled Lee, rubbing his cheek.

"Dude, it was just a pencil…"

"I don't care, it was fuckin' sharp!"

Hao rose up out of his seat and walked over to the black board and took out some coloured chalk from the desk draw.

"Hao, what are you doing?" asked Yoh not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"Drawing."

The guys watched as Hao drew something that started to look familiar, until he moved out of the way and allowed everyone to see.

"You prick!" yelled Ren, "Rub it off now!"

Ren glared at the chalked picture of him and Horo kissing.

"Hao, that looks nothing like me." Horo complained.

"Yes, his ass is much bigger now rub it off!"

Horo turned round and gave Ren a look that said _'what the fuck…!'_

Hao saw it and burst out laughing, "H-Horo, I think you're sharing a room with a pervert!"

Ren felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Well it's better than sharing a room with you Hao."

"Maybe so, but-"

Hao spun round and caught the paper-ball that came his way.

"Ew, Ricky you sick fuck!" he yelled, and dropped the ball to reveal spit all over his hand.

Ricky, finding it hilarious, burst out laughing.

Hao ran up to Ricky and dived on him, making the chair fall backwards with Ricky on it.

"...Uhh... Yoh...?" asked Choco, poking the sleeping Asakura.

Hao popped his head up and looked at Yoh and smiled. "He's catching up on his beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep? For that he'd have to sleep for like a month!" said Lee, and started laughing.

"He must be real tired..." said Choco.

"He is."

"Ha, what were you two doing all night!" he laughed.

"Well Yoh was moaning most of the time."

Yoh suddenly shot up, "Hao!"

"What?" 

"...What were you moaning about?"

"Probably Hao." said Ren.

Yoh stiffened, "Huh?"

"He's such an annoying asshole... oh hi Hao."

Hao glared at the Tao, then sighed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and walked over to the Tao, holding out his hand.

Ren glared at his hand; then shook it, only for Hao to clamp his other hand over Ren's and press hard. Ren pulled his hand away and looked at the back. There, in ink, was the words _'Tit-head of a Tao'. __  
_  
"You bastard!" he yelled, and was about to go for the twin when a pair of arms locked around his body and pulled him close to theirs. 

Ren felt himself blush slightly; it didn't take a genius to know who was embracing him. It was the way that Horokeu was holding him that made him bubble up inside, just being so close to him made him want to feel that way forever, but to Ren, forever was to short.

He sighed sadly as Horo released him.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I-"

"No, its ok... you don't have to apologize..."

"No, I want too, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that..." 

"Augh, just kiss already!" said Hao in frustration, watching the two turn different shades of red.

"Hao, fuck off." said Horo plainly.

"Dude, that was _so_ a gay moment... its so _sweet_..." said Ricky, seeing the two.

"Right!" said the teacher, entering the room. Hao, Horo and Ren quickly sat back down whilst Ricky clumsily picked up his chair and sat back on it. "So far so-" The teacher paused when he saw the picture in the board. "Hmm..." he said, and stared at Ren and Horo, who both looked away.

In his seat, Hao had to cover his face for his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Asakura Hao, do you think this is _funny!_"

Hao couldn't breathe, yet managed to summon a reply. "I think its fuckin _hilarious!_"

"Indeed." he said in a sarcastic tone.

After five minutes of sitting in silence, they were all let go.

"…We should do that again some time…" said Andy.

"Yeah." Agreed Hao and Ricky.

It was twelve o'clock at night when Ren was woken by a quiet knock at the door.

'_Augh, for fuck sake, what asshole would be knocking at the door this late at night!'_

Ren tried to ignore it, but the knock came even louder.

'_Damn it!'_

The Tao kicked the covers off and stumbled across the room to the door, opening it slightly.

"What the _fuck_ do you want!"

"Just wondering whether you two would like to come for a midnight stroll with me and Lee."

"Thanks but piss off, I'm knackered."

"Oh yeah?" said Lee, a huge smirk on his face.

"Lee, Hao, go the fuck away and never come back."

Ren was about to close the door when Hao blocked it with his foot. He pushed on it hard to make it close, but Hao wouldn't move.

"What the hell do you want from me!"

"Just wake Horo and ask if he wants to come," he replied, "and if not, we'll go."

Ren grumbled and walked up to Horo's bed and nudged him.

"Horo, Hao and Lee won't to know if you'd go for a midnight stroll with them."

"…mmm…"

"…Horo…?" Ren shook him slightly, "Horokeu, wake up… wake up damn it!"

"…What…?"

Ren sighed, "Lee and Hao won't to know if you'll go for a walk with them."

The Ainu sat up and began to get out of bed, "Sure, give me five minutes."

As Horo walked out the door, Ren called him back in.

"What?" he asked.

Ren pushed Horo's jean pockets in. "Your pockets were inside-out."

"…Uh…huh…"

Horo quickly left, leaving the Tao with an evil smirk on his face.

The three friends walked down the corridors in pitch black nothingness.

"Fuck!" cursed Hao as he walked into something hard.

Horo and Lee laughed.

Suddenly a light ahead of them caught their attention.

"Augh bastard, it's the janitor!" whispered Lee.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"This reminds me of Harry Pot-head…" Horo sighed.

"Meow!" meowed Hao, making a rather cute cat noise.

"Baaah!" laughed Lee.

"Hey, you kids go back to your rooms!" he scolded, even though he couldn't see them as he was shinning the light in all the wrong places.

"Fuck, run!" whispered Hao, and the three ran off down the corridors.

"…Anyone know were we are…?" asked Hao after they were far from the janitor.

"…Well its kinda hard to tell since were walking in pitch black."

Hao and Horo didn't notice that Lee had stopped walking.

"Its kinda quiet isn't it…" said Horo.

"Yeah…"

"Lee… you ok? …Lee…? L-"

Horo cried as he fell down the steps of the stairs, yelling and cursing most of the way down.

"Lee, you could have warned us…"

"He could have," said a voice, "Only I wouldn't let him."

Hao knew it was Scott.

"Traitor…" he mumbled.

"Sorry." Lee apologized.

"Fuck… hey is that Scott?" asked Horo from the bottom of the stairs, who was now limping back up.

"Yeah." Replied Hao.

"Asakura," said Scott, getting Hao's attention, "I'm gonna make you _pay_ for what you did to me in French."

Scott took one step forward to the silhouette of Hao, but stumbled over something and began the fall down the stairs.

"…Uhh…" said Hao, confused.

"Ricky slipped a note under my door saying _'The girly bastards got himself in some deep shit'_." Said Yoh, appearing out of the shadows.

"…And you _immediately_ thought of _me_…?"

He saw Yoh's figure nod.

"You're my brother; you mean the world to me… and that rope you gave me sure came in handy."

"Yeah, but I meant to use that for something else…"

Even though it was dark, Yoh sighed for he knew Hao was grinning.

"Hey, a little help here?" said Horo, clinging to the stair railing.

Lee walked up to Horo and helped him to lean against a drinking fountain.

"…Hey, wonder what this does…"

Lee pressed a small button and water emerged, spraying Horo's shirt.

"Dumb bastard…" he muttered.

"Ha, ha… sorry…"

"Anyway, you guys continue your walk or whatever; I'm going back to bed."

With that, they watched as Yoh disappeared.

After a few seconds of standing around, Horo sighed.

"Come on, let's go…"

All three silently agreed and walked back to their rooms, which, coincidently, were all next to each other.

"Room 9 were Horo and Ren, room 8, Hao and Yoh, and room 7, Lee and Andy."

Horo pushed the handle down to his door, yet it didn't open.

"Damn… thing…" he muttered, before rummaging through his pockets for the key. "What the fuck!" he yelled, searching his pockets more desperately.

"Having trouble Horo?" smiled Hao, but his smile faded when his door too was locked.

"Hey Lee," said Hao, "Your door open?"

"No, the bastard must have locked it, and my fuckin key is missing!"

Ren smiled, _'Your pockets are hanging out Horo.' _He thought, and threw the key in the air and caught it.

"Hey… did Yoh and Andy_ insist_ on putting your pockets inside your jeans…?"

Both boys sighed, "Yes."

Horo thought for a moment about this little set-up, when an idea so brilliant, came to him. It was so brilliant it was… well, brilliant.

"Ah-ha!" he yelled, and took out a library card.

"What's so great about a library card…?" asked Hao.

"…Watch and learn…"

Hao and Lee gathered round and watched as Horo slipped the card through the door and started to jiggle it… within seconds, it snapped…

"Bastard!" he cursed, throwing the broken half on the floor.

Hao and Lee started to laugh.

"Were stuck out here, in the middle of the _night_, in the _dark_, all _alone_, and you two think its _funny_ that were locked out of our own _rooms!_"

"Aww, _scared_ Horo?" taunted Lee.

"No."

"Oooooh!" said Hao, pretending to be a ghost.

Lee chuckled.

"I have no problem getting in _my_ room, all's _I_ have to do is slip a note under the door and I'm in."

"Uhhuh." Said the two boys; unconvinced.

"I'll prove it to you."

Hao got out a bit of paper from his pocket, wrote on it, and slipped it under the door.

Hao waited a few seconds, then they heard the key quickly being turned and the door swung open.

"Night guys." Smiled Hao, and walked into his room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

**Unicorn13564: Bless, wonder what Hao wrote? All will be revealed in due time…**


	6. Killing Me Softly

Chapter 6: Killing Me Softly

Hao woke up and stretched, locking his arm around his younger brother and pulling him closer.

"I love you Yoh…" he whispered lovingly, and kissed him on the forehead, before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Fuck, that is so adorable! (n.n)**

"Yoh…?" said Hao, stealing glances at his brother who was changing his clothes.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you… I don't know if you heard me when you were sleeping…"

"Oh?"

"…I … where do I stand…? I mean with you?"

Yoh paused to think for a moment, "…Were do you _want_ to stand…?"

"I want to… I want to be _more_ than a brother to you… I _love_ you Yoh…"

"FUCK THIS!"

Hao opened the door and stuck his head out, staring at the _very _angry Tao who was glaring at his door.

"…What's-"

Hao stopped as he saw what he was so frustrated about. In red spray-paint, was a rather large cross on the door of the Tao and Ainu. He chuckled slightly; then went back inside.

After discovering that Ricky was responsible for the cross on his door, Ren made him scrub it off. Ricky moaned and complained, but still, he did as he was told, for all the while, Ren had been watching him like a hawk.

During lesson time, Choco had been annoying Horo.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road?"

"Because it had nothing better to do." Said Horo through gritted teeth.

"Nope, because-"

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE JOKE, JUST ONE, I'LL LOCK YOU IN A _DARK COLD, LONELY_ PLACE AND LEAVE YOU THERE TO _ROT!_"

"…Don't ya wonna hear the one about the orange…?"

After that lesson, Horo snapped.

"Hey, what ya doin! Let go!"

The crazed Ainu dragged Choco over to a closet that read _'Janitor's Closet'_ and shoved Choco inside it, using a pipe to block the door.

"…Hey, I found Ren's Gwan-dao!"

In English, Yoh had been falling asleep every five minutes.

"Here," said the teacher, "You need this more than I do."

Yoh took the cup of coffee off of her, said thanks, and started to sip it.

The young Asakura jumped as the person next to him put their hand on his thigh, causing him to jolt up and spill the warm coffee all over his lap.

"Yoh," moaned the teacher, "Go to the toilets and clean it up, quickly now."

Yoh stood up and so did Hao, "I'll go with him."

With permission, the two Asakura's left the room.

"…It was your fault you know…" said Yoh, getting some tissue and starting to wipe his leg, "You shouldn't have startled me like that."

Yoh looked at his brother standing by the door. He was surprised when he came up to him, "Let me help you with that…" he said, and took the tissue off of Yoh, rubbing his leg with it.

"Hao…?"

Yoh moaned as Hao carefully grasped his testicals, then backed him up against the wall and started to kiss him. Yoh pleaded for more and deepened the kiss, letting Hao in.

"I love you." Said Hao, quickly breaking the kiss to tell him, then kissing him again.

"Really?" replied Yoh, breaking the kiss again, "Prove it."

Yoh dragged Hao into one of the toilets and closed the door shut behind him.

A young boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes poked his head out of one of the toilets, and with a big smile spread across his face, silently left.

Later that day, everyone was thinking about someone in particular.

Hao sat playing with his pencil during the last lesson, glancing at Yoh who sat on the other side of the room.

'_I wonder if Yoh will allow our secret relationship to continue…? I mean… he didn't tell me he loved me, just asked me to prove it, and even when I did prove it, it was nothing new… and isn't making love and saying 'I love you' different?… I hope he isn't letting a little thing like 'being blood related' stand in the way of our love for one-another…'_

Yoh sighed. _'Why do I keep getting so depressed…? Its not like I'm unhappy or anything… I just feel so… empty… I wonder if I should have told Hao that I love him… I'm not even sure that I do love him, then again… I'm not sure that I don't… love… its so damn confusing…'_

The blue-haired Ainu sat next to the Tao. _'Damn it Horo, stop staring! He's a Tao, not to mention a guy! You're not gay, you're a normal guy who likes girls… but if you're gay you're normal anyway… I'll bet gay people are ace, they can admit to their feelings… same with lesbians… Damn it shut the fuck up about gays and lesbians!'_

Ren stared at the Ainu who was banging his head on the table and chuckled. _'Ren! You're a Tao, stop chuckling! He messed with your emotions remember! He told you he loved you when he didn't! …He did… he does… he loves me… I saw it in his eyes; he tried to hide it but failed… so if he loves me, and I feel something stronger than friendship towards him… why am I still here, being his friend, when I could be something much more…?'_

**Unicorn13564: Sorry that was short and kinda sketchy, but don't ya think it's cute the way they thought about each other that way? Bit more _excitement_ in the next chapter! Oh, and sorry I didn't mention this before, but Yoh got a detention for… talking…? _REVIEW!_**


	7. When The Lights Go Out

**Unicorn13564: Ok, sorry it has taken me _years_ to update, but don't kill me yet, I have a good excuse! _REALLY!_ …See, I got stuck on this part and couldn't think of how to get from one place to the other- ya know what, I just _realized_ somethin… I don't _need_ to explain myself! XD _YAAAAY!_**

Chapter 7: When The Lights Go Out

The young boy made his way back to class, his face beaming at what he'd witnessed earlier that day. He was on his way back from the toilets for the second time, a few minutes till next lesson when something caught his eye, something he hadn't noticed before.

Ricky walked up to the alien switch on the wall. Someone had written next to it _'press me' _and drawn an arrow to a button behind the glass. The mischievous boy looked from left to right, then broke the glass and pressed the button, and within a few seconds, all the lights in the school were off.

"…Cool!" said Ricky over excitedly, and wondered around in the darkness.

In their rooms, Horo and Ren were totally speechless.

"…Dude… the _lights_ are out…"

"You're very observant." Said Ren sarcastically.

Horo walked nearer the door, but accidentally banged into Ren on the way.

"Crap, sorry…"

"…Horo…?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Ren could hear Horo's breathing quicken.

"I…"

Horo, knowing were Ren was, pressed his lips to his.

Ren instantly deepened the kiss, taking a step back and banging into the table. He accidentally knocked a pile of paper onto the floor, but he didn't care, he was happy. Horo wrapped his arms around Ren and pulled him closer.

Whilst the two were all over each other, none of then noticed the door slide open and Hao half way enter with a candle. The unnoticed Asakura grinned as he saw the two, and as silently as he entered, left.

About five minutes later the power flickered back on and the bell sounded for them to go to next lesson.

Horo and Ren parted, dazed to what had taken place.

"…I…I have to go…" stuttered Ren, and picked up his books, leaving the room in a hurry.

"…So…" said Hao, leaning over Ren's shoulder, "What did you do when the lights went out?"

"Nothing, piss off."

Ren shoved Hao's head away, but he only came back. "Did you… panic…?"

"No."

"I meant when he kissed you." Hao watched as the pencil Ren was clutching snapped. "You know you _really_ shouldn't do that… you're gonna get a splinter…"

"Were you _spying_ on us!"

"…No… just came in with a candle and there you two were… _experimenting_…"

"Like you're the one to talk Hao." Said Ricky; a wicked grin on his face.

Hao glared at his friend and handed him a note.

"…Wow… dude there is _no_ need for _that_ kinda language, your secrets' safe with me!"

Ren glanced at Hao.

'_What the hell are they on about…?'_

After that lesson had ended, Ren sped angrily down the corridor with Hao calling after to him.

"Hey Ren," he called, laughing slightly, "Slow down, I wonna know what happened next!"

Ren kicked the door to his room open and Horo spun round, alerted by the sudden bang.

"…Ren…" said Horo, getting up of the chair he had been sitting on, "I… was going to write you a letter…"

Horo held up a peace of paper with three of four lines of writing on it.

"What the hell for?" asked Ren, sounding more annoyed than he intended too.

"…To… I dunno… to tell you I'm sorry I guess…"

"What's it say, _what's it say!"_ asked Hao excitedly, entering the room and closing the door.

"Get out!" ordered the extremely pissed off Chinese boy, and opened the door again, glaring at the Asakura.

Hao looked at Ren, as if daring himself to ask something.

"……Horo when you kissed Ren, did you panic like he did?"

Ren stomped his foot on the floor and pointed to the door, "MOVE!" he snapped, using a tone no one would dare disobey.

"……_Wow_…… Ren you should seek help, you have a _really_ bad temper on you, come to think of it, its kinda _sexy_, if you use that tone to order Horo into bed he'd probably g-"

"NOW!"

The Tao had fire flickering dangerously in his eyes as he death-glared at the Asakura, and Hao, sensing the presence of death, sprinted from the room.

Ren slammed the door in pure annoyance, hatred and other hateful emotions he had towards the oldest of the Asakura twins.

"BASTARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making Horo flinch a little. "…Sorry…" he said, realizing the Ainu's sudden movement. "You didn't go to class did you." Said Ren, glancing at all the screwed up bits of paper scattered on the floor, "Why not?"

"…Umm… well… I was doing you a letter to say sorry… but turns out I kept doing it wrong, so I skipped class to do a letter, I figured your more important to me than education…"

Horo felt his heart breaking as the Tao's expression didn't change, as it still possessed that pissed off look he'd came oh so familiar with.

"…R-Ren…?"

'_Why is he doing this to me? Why must he insist on apologizing to me? I'm so confused… I- I don't think I love him… maybe what I'm feeling is a really strong friendship…'_

"Ren are you ok?"

'_But maybe I do love him, maybe I just haven't come to terms with it myself and I have to accept it…'_

"Ren _please_, don't ignore me!"

The Tao blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

'_That's it,'_ thought Horo, _'I can hear my heart shattering into a thousand peaces…'_

"Horo?"

'_It's crumbling and there is nothing I can do about it…'_

"Horo you baka, wake up!"

The Ainu's vision stopped blurring, and reality soon came back to him. "…Huh…?"

Both boys sighed.

"We _really_ have to stop this 'getting lost in our thoughts' thing." Said Ren.

"Uhhuh." Agreed Horo.

"…So… lets read the letter…"

"Its not finished, and now that your here I can talk to yo-"

The loud bell was a signal for them to be going to next lesson, but both boys didn't move.

"…We need to talk…" said Ren, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Yeah," agreed Horo, and sat back down on the chair he'd had before.

Whilst everyone went to class, the two boys stayed behind in their rooms to talk about more… _delicate_ matters.

Ren sighed after five minutes of silence. "I need to know something…"

"What?"

Horo kicked himself for asking that. _'Damn it Horo,'_ he scolded, _'You know what the question is so why bother asking!'_

"…I need to know if you love me…"

**A/N: And prove it to the world! XD Lol, ignore me**

Horo looked at Ren, his expression was no longer pissed off, but… his eyes… they had a hint of sadness in them, yet flickered with hope… Horo smiled, he knew how it felt, to care about someone _so_ much, that you'd give your _life_ for theirs…

"…What…?" asked Ren, seeing the smile on Horo's face.

"Nothing… so… you wonna know if I love you…"

"…Yes…"

"Well… do you _want_ me to love you…?"

Horo once again kicked himself as he saw Ren fidget. _'Great, now I've made him uncomfortable! I knew I shouldn't have said that!'_

Ren felt restless, as if he somehow couldn't get comfy.

'_Shit, now what do I say!'_

"I asked you first!" The Tao could feel his cheeks burn. _'That sounded a hell of a lot better in my head…'_

"…O…k… _weird_… but ok…"

Horo took a deep breathe, and prepared to explain to Ren. "…I need the toilet…"

"What!" yelled Ren in disbelief, "_No,_ your _not_ getting out of this one! You think you can toy with my emotions, kiss me in the dark and then _not_ give me an explanation! I need to know if you feel the same way about m- oh _crap_, that didn't come out right…"

Horo stopped by the door and turned round, facing the now blushing Tao.

"…Ren you're blushing."

"I know I am!" he hissed in reply.

"…Sooo… you…_ love_ me…?"

"No, I _despise_ you; you're an obnoxious, annoying snow-bunny… with bad… hair…"

"Yeah," said Horo in the same soft tone Ren had used, inching towards him, "Well you're an arrogant, self-centred unicorn… with no right to comment on people hair-styles…"

Horo wrapped his arms round Ren and pulled him closer to his body.

**A/N: Dunno who's taller but I'll make it Horo**

The Ainu looked down into the Tao's eyes, smiling. "The truth is… I _love_ you Ren, always have and always will; but if you prefer to stay _friends _its ok with me… _although_… I'd rather be more, if that's ok with you…"

Ren pulled Horo even closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "That's fine… I love you too Horo… I just… thought it was strong friendship that I was feeling before…"

"…Ren…?"

"Hmm?"

"…Will you go out with me…?"

Ren lifted his head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, he could have killed him. "Have you not been paying attention!" The young Tao pushed their lips together, and for the first time in a while, Ren felt safe, for he was in the embrace of Horokeu Usui. The two parted quickly as the sound of the bell startled them.

"Fuck, time sure flies when you're having fun…" said Horo, rather annoyed.

The two were about to pick up were they had just left off when the sound of something dropping made them both curious as to what was taking place outside their room. Both boys opened the door and peered out of it. Ren couldn't help but grin evilly at what he saw.

There, before him, was a soaking wet Asakura.

"Ya know," said Ren, loud enough so Hao could hear him, "This day just keeps getting better and better…"

Hao glared at the Tao, "_You!_" he accused, speaking in a hateful tone.

"Sorry Hao, not Ren, he's been with me the _whole _time… might be him though…"

Hao followed Horo's finger that pointed to a young boy who had gone red in the face and was laughing so hard it made him weak.

"ANDY?"

This only made Andy laugh even harder, 'Sorry' mouthed Andy, not being able to talk.

Hao walked over to his so called 'friend' and wringed the bottom of his poncho out over his head, letting the water dribble downs his neck. With that, Hao headed for his room, but as he opened the door, Andy dived on him, pushing him in and quickly getting back out, holding the door handle firmly in place.

"…He's gonna be a while…" said Horo, and went back inside his room with Ren for yet another make-out session.

**A/N: Sorry, had to do _something_ to Hao…**

The lone figure roamed the corridors through-out the darkness, its target right in front of them. Suddenly, with the smash of the glass and the press of the button, a defining sound spread through-out the building like wild fire. With panic arising, the figure slowly exited the darkness of the corridor and disappeared into their room.

Yoh was woken by the loud ringing of the fire alarm.

"Huh- what!" he said groggily, still half asleep. Yoh panicked when he realized Hao was no longer lying next to him. "H-HAO!"

The figure saw the look of terror on the young Asakura's face. "Sshhh!"

Yoh spun his head round and his expression softened when he saw that Hao was safe.

"It's ok," he continued.

"But there's a fire-"

"No… there's no _fire_…"

"Huh…?"

"It was _me;_ I set the fire alarm off."

"_Why!_ It's the middle of the night!"

"_Exactly,_ and with everyone _outside_…"

Hao inched closer to the bed.

"…we can go join them…?"

"_No_…" Hao leant over the lying down Yoh; then carefully crawled on top of him. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'have a little fun'… just _me_… and _you_… and the _bed sheets_…"

Hao started to plant kisses all over Yoh's neck.

"Hao," laughed Yoh, "Hao stop a sec…"

"What?" he asked; concerned.

"…Lock the door…"

Hao grinned and did as he was told, then crawled back on top of his younger half, "Now… were was I…?"

"I believe you were kissing me?"

"Oh yeah…"

Hao did a really pathetic growl which made Yoh laugh; then picked up were he'd left off.

Yoh lay their, moaning softly as Hao planted kisses all over his body. He was slightly surprised when he stopped and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head.

"Hao… what are you doing?"

Yoh could only watch as Hao grinned wickedly, and held up the rope. "What? I _told_ you I had something else in mind for it…" The eldest of the two began to tie the others hands together. "…Are you ok with this…?" he asked, looking down into Yoh's brown, puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah!" he grinned, and laughed a little.

"Good." He said, and began to unbutton Yoh's shirt.

**A/N: Don't ask why Yoh sleeps in a shirt…**

"Hao… I believe your undoing the wrong part…"

Hao stared at Yoh, his expression stunned. "…You sure…?"

"Yeah, why not…"

Hao smirked and kissed Yoh devotedly, then stopped undoing the buttons to his shirt and tugged on his shorts, revealing something that made Hao's heart beat twice as fast. Hao took the member before him and massaged it in his hands, causing Yoh to whimper with delight.

"…Oh _Hao,_" he whispered erotically.

"Yes sweet-pea?"

Hao couldn't help but snigger at his sarcastic comment. A few minutes later, Hao had the member in his mouth and was sucking hard.

"I… I can feel it…"

Yoh moaned as he felt Hao's tongue twirl around member, and sighed as he felt himself releasing.

Hao quickly swallowed all Yoh could produce.

"…_Yummy_…" said Hao sarcastically, a sickening look on his face.

"…That bad huh…?"

"Taste for yourself."

Hao kissed Yoh, making Yoh get the aftertaste of his own creation.

Yoh pulled away, trying to get rid of the taste. "Eew, they make it sound so _nice_ in stories!"

**A/N: Sorry, just wanted to be different! XD**

Within a few more minutes, Yoh was laying on his stomach.

"Ready for this Yoh?"

"Why not, I've had it befo-augh"

Yoh cried out a little and gripped the sheets as Hao pushed himself inside of him. '_Damn it,'_ he thought, _'I wish Hao hadn't tied my hands together… now I can't hold him…'_

"You ok?" he asked, stopping to allow Yoh to get used to the pain.

"Yes, I'm fine… don't stop, just keep going…"

"You can shout as loud as you want you know… the fire alarm is still on…"

At that moment, Yoh realized that the loud siren hadn't stopped.

"…You put something against the button didn't you…"

"Yeah," smiled Hao, "Just for you!"

Hao waited a few more seconds, then continued to ram himself deeper inside of his brother. The two moaned with pleasure. Yoh gave a little yelp as Hao pushed harder, much harder than before. Yoh gripped the covers, then, being able to hold back no longer, cried out Hao's name.

"Wow, that was _really_ sexy…" grinned Hao.

After Yoh had cried out a few more times, the noise suffocated by the sound of the siren, the two boys lay there panting.

"…That… was the best… sex yet…" panted Yoh.

"Yeah… I know…" came Hao's reply.

Hao kissed Yoh roughly, pulled on his bottoms, and walked out of the room. Yoh listened as the loud ringing noise came to an end, then Hao emerged again.

"Get dressed," ordered Hao, "We only have a few hours till school starts anyway, although you can sleep if you want…"

"No, its ok." Said Yoh, and crawled out of the bed, gathering his clothes.

"It's a good thing we have P.E today, we could do with a shower…"

The guys listened as the talking of other pupils came louder, and the footsteps could be heard.

Hao's ears strained as he could hear the faint voice of a Tao and Ainu.

"…Wonder were the little _pyro_ is…"

"Ren, why must you blame Hao for _everything_…?"

"Hello, Earth to baka, he's not around…"

"Yeah, but neither is Yoh… and I doubt _Yoh_ would let him set of the _fire alarm_…"

Yoh could hear Ren frown, then a door open and close.

"…Baka's…" muttered Hao, and the two waited a while for the students to settle down in their rooms. After that, they talked for a while and waited for the few hours to pass, when Hao knew they would be questioned by Ren as the were they were.

'_Brilliant,'_ thought Hao, a wicked smile placed on his face, _'I know just what to tell them…'_

**Unicorn13564: Ok, sorry it took me sooo long to update, but I do this thing were I… wait, told you that reason already, anyway, I have another reason as to why its late. See, I do loads of chapters before I put up the first one so I don't get pressurised… only I put up all the chapters I had and now I have to do them in a certain amount of time, but the longest you will have to wait for an update is a week MAX! I update quickly when I know what I'm doing, lol. Anyway, I know you HaoxYoh fans loved that chapter, so review!**


	8. SHIT

Chapter 8: SHIT!

As soon as the bell sounded for class, and Hao and Yoh stepped out of their room, they immediately ran into Horo and a pissed off Ren.

"…You guys look knackered!" commented Hao.

"Bastard," Stated Ren. "I _know _you had something to do with the fire alarm going off last night…"

"…No, he was with me…" said Yoh nervously, "…We went outside but we couldn't find you guys… _where were you?_"

"_We_ were outside like we were _supposed_ to be, _you two _however, were _nowhere_ to be seen!" hissed Ren.

"…Calm down Ren… its not like Yoh to lie… right Yoh…?"

Horo looked Yoh in the eyes, "…Right…" he replied, his eyes kind of shifty.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" yelled Horo, whilst at the same time poking Yoh in the arm… hard…

Horo was about to poke Yoh again when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Huh…?" murmured Horo in confusion, and quickly saw that the hand belonged to Hao.

"Be _gentle_ with him, he's still a bit sore…"

Both Horo and Ren froze. "W-What…?" stuttered Ren, "Why would h-he be sore…?"

"He fell over of course… _why_…? What did you two think…?"

"…So… where were you two again…?" asked Horo, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, it was kinda awkward… but… if I must tell you, I must…" Hao had a sad yet embarrassed yet _smug_ look on his face. "You see… we went outside and tried to look for you guys but couldn't find you, so we found_ Ricky_ instead, ask him, he'll back me up, anyway, me, Yoh and Ricky were walking along when all of a sudden, this dog comes out of nowhere and barks its fuckin head off at us, don't ask how it came to be on the campus cause' I have no idea, and so me, Yoh and Ricky ran for our lives and climbed up a tree! It was-"

"Hao!" said Yoh in a loud voice.

**A/N: Sorry that wasn't funny, but I thought I could come up with a hilarious excuse… and obviously I can't… lol…**

Hao stopped and turned to face Yoh.

"Yes my little sex machi-AHEM! AHEM! AHEM!"

Horo and Ren, and even Yoh, had bewildered looks on their faces.

"…Did you just call Yoh your _'little sex machine'_!" asked Ren, his tone having hints of anger in it for Hao to say such a disgusting thing.

"_Nooo_… I said my little _small canteen_… I was on about a canteen…"

"Are you aware that that made no sense…?" asked Horo.

"_Totally_… are _you_ aware that we're ten minutes late…?"

Horo stiffened. "_Shit,_ we have P.E! The coach is gonna_ kill_ us!"

All four teens speeded down the corridors, down the stairs and ran into the changing rooms.

"Sorry were late coach," apologized Horo, "We-"

"Just get changed…_ all_ of you…"

With that, he left the room.

"Blah, blah, blah…" said Hao carelessly. "Like I give a shit if I get a detention anyway."

Yoh sighed and began to pull the clothes out of his bag.

**A/N: They all had bags with them containing P.E gear**

After all four boys were changed; they exited the changing room through double-doors and entered the outside. There, boys were already doing P.E on the muddy field. Some were jogging round the field, some doing hurdles, and some doing a circuit.

"Right, Asakura's, do the circuit, Tao and Usui, run round the field, move!"

"…You seen how big the bastard is…!" commented Horo, unaware of his language.

"…Horo, you just swore…"

Horo blinked and looked at the coach, his eyes beaming hatefully towards the Ainu.

"Make that _twice_ around the field…" he said hard-heartedly.

Ren punched Horo in the shoulder before starting his run, and Horo, after rubbing the tender shoulder and muttering the word 'baka', joined him.

"Shall we…?" said Hao sarcastically, and turned to face the circuit of obstacles.

After five minutes, Horo and Ren were a quarter of the way round, yet still on their first lap.

"…Ren… sorry for getting you into trouble…" he called out to the Tao who was further ahead of him.

"Hmph." Muttered Ren in reply, still pissed off at the Ainu.

Horo sighed and drew his attention over to the two Asakura twins who were competing against one-another in an obstacle circuit.

"Ok, now the first one to jump all three hurdles, bounce the ball, run up to the line, shoot successfully into the bin, pick up the flag and run back wins!" shouted a young boy.

Someone shouted 'go', and the two twins dashed over the hurdles side-by-side, neither one leading, or following, they were in complete union.

"First one back gets to decide the nights' _activities_…" muttered Hao, low so that only Yoh could hear him.

Hao gained speed and got slightly ahead of Yoh, when all of a something unexpected happened.

When Yoh had jumped the last hurdle, his foot got caught and sent his body flying. Hao turned to see what was going on, only for Yoh to collide with his brother, and the two fall onto the mudded field.

Hao embraced his little brother, his tone full of concern. "Yoh, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"…No…" he mumbled, "…Just dirty…"

Yoh looked at his trainers. They were completely covered in mud, as were his socks and patches of his legs. Hao hugged Yoh, holding him in his arms, pressing their bodies closer together, just to feel his heart beating.

"…Hao… I only _fell_…" muttered Yoh; still, he was glad to be in the arms of his lover.

"…Guys…?" asked a random person.

"Hey, you two, get up!" yelled the coach. "This is no time for lying in the dirt _hugging_, now move it!"

Horo smiled as he saw that his friends were ok, yet continued to watch the scene. The Ainu was so preoccupied on the scene that he didn't realize the not-that-hard-to-miss branch that had broken off a tree and was in his path.

Horo gasped as he felt himself falling, and hit the dirt, skidding a few meters.

"…Augh…" said Horo, and slowly got to his feet, holding his throbbing head.

"Horo!" yelled Ren in alarm.

When the Ainu took his hand away from his head, he quickly understood why Ren was so worried, and why his head hurt so much, for his hand was covered in a thick, sticky red substance.

"…Fuck…" said Horo, his voice in a whisper, "…I'm bleeding…"

Ren ran up to Horo and moved his hair to get a better look at the cut on his head.

"…Is it bad?"

"Not _that_ bad, just needs aiding, that's all… although… you _are _bleeding a lot…" Horo nodded in agreement as he felt a trail of blood begin to run down his head. "Come on…" said Ren, and grabbed Horo's none-blooded hand, leading him across the field and to the coach.

Horo placed his blooded hand back on his head to slow the bleeding down, and glanced at the hand Ren had taken hold off. The Ainu couldn't help but smile. _'I wonder if Ren realizes were holding hands…'_

"Hey, coach," said Ren as they approached the P.E teacher, "Horo fell over and hurt himself, mind if we go in and get the first aid kit?"

The coach was about to reply, when the two boys saw that he was staring at their hands. For some reason, Ren didn't let go like Horo thought he would, instead, he just put his head down and quickly dragged Horo inside the building.

**A/N: I keep getting distracted, this part wasn't even supposed to happen… oh well, I feel like I need to do _something _with these two anyway…**

Once inside, Ren sat Horo down in the changing rooms on one of the benches; then disappeared, returning a few minutes later with the first aid kit.

Ren dabbed Horo's head lightly, trying his very best not to hurt him.

"…Thanks." said Horo, grabbing Ren's attention.

"What for…? I haven't finished yet."

"No, not for this, I mean for holding my hand, when the coach looked at us you didn't pull away like I thought you would…"

"Surprised?"

"Well yeah, I guess…"

"…Me to… I was actually thinking of pulling my hand away, and was about too, when I realized that I have nothing to be ashamed off…"

Horo looked at Ren and smiled, then Ren continued to dab his head. The best thing about all this was that with Ren aiding to the Ainu's head, he was inches away from his face, trying not to hurt him, and he could look Ren straight in the eyes, and he wouldn't look away.

Horo hesitated, dared himself; then quickly kissed Ren on the lips.

Ren blinked as he felt his cheeks grow hot, "What was that for…?"

"For being there for me… you… you still _love_ me… right…?"

Ren smiled, "Of course I do."

With that, Ren kissed Horo and continued to aid his cut, putting a bandage around his head, but also making it so that it held up his hair like his head-band did.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! But I dunno what that thingy is so I just call it a head-band… dunno if it is one… but if it isn't I'm sorry!**

As random males paired up together and climbed into the showers, the two Asakura's entered the warm running water, sliding the curtain across for privacy.

**A/N: Ok, sorry to keep disturbing you but just to let you know, there are loads of boys and half that many shower cubical thingies, so they have to pair up and stuff, and they have a curtain thingy like you have with a shower… if you are confused by now, don't worry, your only human…**

Both Yoh and Hao sighed as they felt the water grow hotter and hotter and-

"Shit!" cried Hao, and quickly turned the shower colder.

Yoh giggled and pressed his body to Hao's and started to rub testicles. Hao smirked and felt his back press against the cold tiled wall, then began to show his affection towards Yoh by kissing him in ways a lover should.

Yoh felt Hao's tongue slide inside his mouth and start to massage his own.

'_Fuck this feels good…'_ he thought, but terror struck as the curtain flashed aside, revealing the two to whoever was stood there.

**Unicorn13564: …Ok, now that we know why the chapter is called _SHIT_, let's review. Oh, and sorry for it being kinda short and a bit late and I know I make up a lot of excuses, which lets face it, are pretty damn good ones, anyway, I ended it here when I shouldn't have because I feel that I REALLY need to give you people something… anyway, next update may be a bit on the slow side, sorry about all this… but hey, you should review anyway since I did a shower scene when I wasn't planning on doing one! So blah!**


	9. Temptations

**Unicorn13564: Ok, I've replaced this chapter _twice_ already, but thats coz I keep forgeting to mention stuff as i am stupid and have no life... _anywho_, just to let people know, I do know that_ Gwan-dao_ is spelt _Kwan-dao_ but I started off spelling it witha _G_ and I am too much of an ass to change it, sorry. Anyway, moving on to the next point, sorry if I keep spelling stuff wrong with the wrong meaning, I'v had that problem since I was lil, and I thought I'd grown outta it till someone pointed it out to me, thanks for that, I'll keep an eye out for stuff like that, ok, read on, bye!**

Chapter 9: Temptations

The figure quickly ran before Yoh or Hao could get a proper look at them, but this only made Hao even madder. He poked his head out of the shower and would have run after whoever it was, but since he was completely naked, there was no chance of that happening… ever…

Hao sighed and disappeared back into the shower with Yoh. "…The moods totally destroyed isn't it…" he said, his eyes sort of pleading that it wasn't.

"Dead and buried…" laughed a carefree Yoh, and reached out of the shower for one of the towels that had been put out, wrapped it around his lower half, and walked out.

The now angered Asakura turned the shower off, and did the same.

'_Who the hell was that…?'_ thought Hao as he put his poncho over his head, _'I don't know anyone with a navy coloured hooded fleece…'_

The brown haired boy smiled and looked over to Yoh who was smiling that goofy-looking grin of his.

"Hey Yoh, you know who that kid could have been?" he called.

"Haven't a clue... you?"

"Nope..."

The bell sounded once again as a sign for them to get moving, and once again, they both walked back to their rooms to collect their books and other equipment.

"Hi…" said Hao miserably as he passed his good friend Ricky.

"…Yeah… hi…"

Hao stopped as Yoh got out the key to the door.

"Ricky, can I talk to you for a sec…" whispered Hao, pulling his friend away from Yoh.

"…Sure, why not, what's on ya mind? Oh ya know what, I have to go-"

"Ricky!" scolded Hao, pulling the trying-to-escape child back by the hood of his clothing.

"Yes?"

"Someone came into the showers today… someone with a _navy hooded fleece_, you know anyone with a navy hooded fleece…?"

"Who me? No! W-Why would I?"

Hao knew something was wrong, he replied just a little too quickly for his liking.

Ricky was about to walk away when Hao grabbed him by the hood again…

'_Wait a minute… a navy hood…'_

"RICKY!" yelled Hao.

"I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE GIRLS SHOWERS!"

"BULLSHIT! WHY ON _EARTH_ WOULD THEIR BE A GIRLS SHOWER! THIS IS AN _ALL BOYS_ _BOARDING SCHOOL!"_

"…Ya see… I _forgot_ about that…"

Hao grumbled angrily and accidentally shoved Ricky into a drinking fountain, causing his arm to hit the button and water to squirt all over him.

**A/N: Ricky I mean…**

The bell went, and people abandoned the scene, quickly rushing to class… only… a small crowd had formed, and didn't leave their side.

Hao and Ricky looked at Yoh, Horo, Ren, Andy and Lee who where all stood watching the two fight.

A smile grew on Ricky's face and soon appeared on Hao's. To everyone's surprise, Hao quickly moved out of the way, and Ricky pressed the button, causing a long line of water to fly through the air and hit the Tao on his left shoulder. Ren just stood there, not moving as Ricky and Hao started to snigger, when he quickly ran into his room and slammed the door.

"Aw come on Ren, don't be such a baby!" whined Ricky.

A few seconds later, Ren emerged again, carrying something in his hands. "Who's being a baby!"

With that, Ren empted the bowl over Ricky.

"…_Dude_… this is _cold_…"

"Exac-"

Ren didn't have time to finish the sentence, as Horo stood beside him, the now empty jug in his hands, and a big grin on his face.

"…Horo, is this the thanks I get after bandaging your head?"

"…Looks that way…" muttered Lee, trying to hold back a laugh.

"WATER FIGHT!" yelled Andy, and quickly dived on Lee, pulling the front of his shirt out and pouring water down it.

"S-Shit!" he quivered, "That's fuckin cold man!"

"Yeah, great huh!" he laughed, and backed away.

Everyone hid behind doors or stood by fountains and prepared for a little excitement.

"Ok, the last person standing with energy left wins!" yelled Horo.

"…Either that or we all get caught..." muttered Yoh.

"Yeah, that too!" laughed the Ainu. "Chill out Yoh, this'll be fun!"

Yoh had a concerned look on his face; then smiled that goofy-looking grin of his, "Sure!"

With that, Lee tossed the bucket of water he'd collected from the fountain at Yoh, making his white shirt cling to his body, and his torso show.

'_Thank you Lee!'_ thought Hao as he grinned at Yoh's body,_ 'Now if only his pants were like his shirt…'_

Hao jumped as something cold, not to mention _wet_, hit him.

"Muwhahahahaaaa!" cackled Yoh, getting into the spirit of stuff.

Hao just grinned at his cackling brother, but pressed the button on the fountain, letting the water glide to whomever it may.

Horo dodged the squirting water as it missed his foot by inches.

Everyone was shocked when Ren came out of nowhere and, with one jug in each hand, startled Ricky and Andy with freezing water.

Ricky ran towards the water fountain but Yoh beet him to it, letting a long line of water hit his face, blinding his sight.

The guys watched as Ricky stood there in the middle of the corridor with nowhere to run, and at that moment, everyone got the same idea, and a tidal wave of water came hurdling towards Ricky, making his drenched cloths stick to his skin and his hair stick to his head.

Ricky spat a bit of water out of his mouth before muttering something. "…Damn you all…"

"What's going on here!" said a stern voice not that far away, and everyone panicked, rushing to get to their rooms.

Yoh grabbed onto Hao and they both slid across the floor to their rooms, quickly unlocking it and going in. Horo and Ren did the same, as did Andy and Lee.

Ricky stood at the door to his room, searching hurriedly for his key, only to find an empty pocket. "Shit…" he said, hearing the footsteps grow louder. Ricky desperately started to bang on Yoh and Hao's door, "Hao!"

The now panicky boy picked up the note that had been slid under the door.

"…'_Fuck you pervert'- _oh _that's_ mature! Hao you ass, open up- hi Sir, how may I help you…?" Ricky looked across at the teacher, his eyes scanning the wet floor and Ricky soaking wet cloths. "…Hao's skipping class…"

"Ricky Marrot, I don't care about _Hao,_ I care about you…"

"Oh really, how nice of you-"

"I _care_ about why you'd go to such lengths to piss me off as to pour water all over the floor… I _care_ about why you'd want someone to get hurt… and I _care_ about why you are not in class…"

"Me too but Hao-"

"Get this mess cleaned up immediately, there is a mop in the janitors closet."

Behind door number 8, Hao was sniggering.

"And _you_, _Asakura Hao_, can help him."

Hao stopped, "Bastard…" he muttered, before appearing out of the room and following Ricky to the Janitors' closet.

Hao grumbled as he removed the pipe from the closet door and opened it to reveal Choco.

"Hao, you saved me, thank-"

Hao lazily grabbed the mop and closed the door, and put the pipe back in its rightful place, before returning to the dangerously wet corridor.

Later that day, Hao and Ricky came back during Maths after a painfully boring lecture about how to use the drinking fountain properly.

"…Hi…" mumbled Hao, and since Yoh wasn't in that lesson, sat down next to Horo.

"Hi." He replied, and told Hao what they were doing.

"Ok, were doing this really cool thing, and even though its Maths, we, for some strange reason, have to do it… anyway, it's a report on what the saddest thing is and what the best thing is about something… know what I mean…?"

"Not really, no."

Horo sighed, "You have to write about the best thing that has happened, and the saddest thing that has happened in something like your life, a movie, a… whatever, you understand now…?"

"Guess so… you don't really explain things very well do you…"

"No, not really."

The Ainu glanced at Hao when his face brightened. "I know, I'm gonna write about a movie! The saddest movie I've seen and the best movie I've seen-"

"And why you chose them…"

"And why I chose them!"

Hao sniggered a little, before picking up his pencil and writing away on a piece of paper.

"Ok," said the Maths teacher after five minutes had passed, "Let's listen to some of your opinions…"

Hao waffled the paper in the air shouting _'pick me, pick me, PICK ME DAMN YOU!'_ and after a short lecture about manners, was picked.

"_Ahem_," said Hao, and began to read out what he had written. "The _saddest_ movie I ever saw was _Romeo and Juliet_- the one with _Leonardo Decaprio_ in it. This is because when Romeo thinks Juliet is dead, he _poisons_ himself, which by the way was pretty stupid, and then she wakes up from her 'deep sleep' and sees him _dying_, only for him to die and for her to then blow her fuckin brains out with a gun. If only they were patient! It's fuckin sad! _Anyway,_ moving on to the best movie I've seen, _Bambi, _but that was only because I thought it was bloody _brilliant_ when his mother got shot up the ass by a sniper!"

"…Hao… she didn't get shot up the ass by a sniper…" said Horo in a dull tone.

"How the fuck do you know? You ask the company who made it?"

"No but-"

"Well then."

Horo frowned and watched as Hao sat back down and Ricky gave the Asakura a quick thumbs up.

The day flew by without anyone realizing, and eventually everyone was asleep in their own beds… well… almost everyone… Hao and Yoh were sleeping together like all the nights before… anyway, besides Hao and Yoh, two other people lay awake at night, wondering about someone.

'_I wonder if Ren would be annoyed if me and Lee played loud music during the night…'_ though Andy, and a grin slowly appearing on his face.

Ren lay awake at night facing the wall, his mind focusing on something else.

'…_Horo…'_

The Ainu stirred in his sleep slightly as he felt the covers being withdrew and a warm body pressing against his own. Horo's eyes flickered open due to the extra heat and feeling of something lying next to him. Horo's eyes met with golden ones, and he shot back in shock, hitting his head hard on the wall.

"Augh! Fuck… Ren, what are you doing, it's the-"

Horo moaned as Ren's lips pressed against his, but still, that didn't change the fact that Ren was in his bed in the middle of the night…

Horo broke the kiss after a few seconds, "Ren…?"

"…I don't know… I don't now what I'm supposed to be doing… but I just wanted to be near you, it was so cold and lonely in my bed…"

Horo tutted and wrapped his arm around the Tao, pulling his body closer to his.

'_I don't even know what I'm doing anymore…'_ thought the young confused Tao, _'I love Horokeu, but I don't think he loves me as much as I love him… hell, I don't even show that I love him, not really…'_

As soon as Ren snapped out of his thoughts, he glanced at the Ainu placed beside him, his eyes closed and his breathing calm and quiet. As Ren stared at him, he somehow found himself smiling.

Ren was both shocked and confused when he felt something slowly creep down his cheek.

Horo's eyes flickered open once more when he felt Ren shaking slightly.

"…Ren… Ren you're… crying…" The watery cat-like eyes glanced at Horo, then, not wanting to let Horo see him cry, Ren resorted to burying his head in the pillow. "Ren, please, don't cry… why are you crying anyway…? Are you ok…?" Horo hugged Ren tighter for comfort, trying his hardest to let him know that he was there.

"…I… I just…" he muttered, "I love you _so_ much!"

Horo's eyes widened, "Ok Ren, now you're scaring me, this isn't like you, _not at all!"_

"I know… but I never tell you that I love you, and I barely even show it… I just want you to know that I care for you a hell of a lot… I don't know were I'd be without you…"

"Hey, its ok." Said Horo, stroking Ren's back, "No need to cry about it, I love you too, you know I do."

The Tao now faced the Ainu, the faces inches away from each other.

Without any indication, the two started kissing, deepening the kiss each time.

Ren moaned into Horo's mouth as Horo climbed on top of him, making the kisses more passionate. The Ainu slipped his tongue into his partners' mouth, whilst at the same time letting a hand glide down his body, and settle on his member.

Horo rubbed it through the shorts, softly at first, but then he began to get more desperate and needy, so he started to rub them at a fast pace, causing Ren to make all sorts of erotic moans into his mouth.

Horo stopped what he was doing when he felt his boxers being undone, but quickly snapped out of it and continued his torturing.

The Ainu felt Ren's warm hands wrap around his member and tickle it slightly, making him shiver.

Things were about to get a lot hotter between the two, when all of a sudden, they both had a heart-attack when loud music blasted from Ricky and Lee's room.

"Wait till I-"

"Hold up Ren, this is a good thing…"

Ren looked up into Horo's eyes, "…Hm….?"

"Think about it, now we don't have to be so quiet…"

Ren grinned, "Horo, you're a dirty bastard." And kissed him again.

Within seconds, the two lay completely naked, and Ren was on his stomach.

Without warning, Horo quickly slammed into Ren, causing the Tao to cry out in both shock and pain. "_Christ_ Horo, I didn't know you had so much _will_ power!"

"Well, were there's a _will_," he replied, slamming into him again, "There's a _way_!"

Ren couldn't help but want more as Horo created a rhythm.

"Is _that_ all you've got?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"No, why?"

Horo once again went inside Ren, only this time he released, enabling Ren to feel the warm liquid that quickly filled inside of him.

The night continued that way for quite some time, but the two didn't worry as their erotic cries of lust and passion were not that loud and were blocked out by the music playing in the other room.

**A/N: Moving on…**

Yoh shook his brother mentally. "Hao… _Hao_… HAO!" The youngster gasped as his brothers body fell clumsily to the floor.

"Shit Yoh," he grumbled lazily, getting back up on the bed, "What ya trying to do, rape me?"

"…"

"Go back to sleep, I'll be powered by tomorrow night…"

"Hao you sex-oholic, I need to talk to you…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Wait," he replied quickly, covering Yoh's mouth, "You don't gave aids do you…!"

Yoh glared at Hao and removed his brothers hand from his mouth, "No, I just want to talk to you."

"Oh…"

"It's about us…"

"…This isn't one of those _as-soon-as-I-have-a-shower-this-relationship-is-over _relationships, is it!"

"…No, it's a _I-don't-want-it-to-be-a-secret_ relationship…"

"Oh- _OH!_" said Hao, quickly realizing what he meant, "You sure about this, I mean, what if-"

"What if we have to live the rest of our lives in fear of being found out and our relationship grows apart?"

Hao looked at Yoh, "…What…?"

"Never mind," he sighed, "But are you ok if we get things out in the open?"

Hao waited a few seconds to think it over; then smiled. "Sure, I have nothing to be ashamed of anyway!"

**Unicorn13564: Hiya, sorry it took me SOOOOO long to update… ok so maybe it didn't take me _that_ long, but anyway, review peeps! Also, Tkari did another yaoi called _'Married Couples'_ and Nirah updated on _'Pen-pals'_ and _'Immortals'_ for anyone who is interested, all three are ace stories, and Jen-Tao07, I would say read your stories but your mean and _never_ update _'Memories'_, anyway, _'Memories'_ is ace too, and so is _'Happy Birthday Ren'_ by Gift-of-the-elves… ok, now Tkari is watching me type and telling me to stop _advertising_, so don't read her stories, just read the others… ah, now she moans at me… anyway, review! _MUWHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! _…Tkari just told me she hates me… v.v My own clone, hating me! WHY!**


	10. I Love Those Dudes

**Unicorn13564: Sorry but to some this chapter may be a bit sketchy, oh, and this is the _last_ chapter, read this but you _must_ read the bottom authors note as it tells you what is going on.**

Chapter 10: I Love Those Dudes!

Ren glanced at the clock on the desk which read 4:30am. _'How much longer are they going to go on! It's been well over an hour!'_

The extremely annoyed Tao clutched his pillow and pulled it over his ears, trying to block the unpleasant sounds coming from the Asakura's room, and even though he tried not to listen, he could still hear the cries of passion between the two.

"…_Oh Yoh! Faster Yoh, go faster!"_

"_I'm trying, I don't have as much speed as you!- wait, its coming…"_

"_Augh, Yoh I love you so much!"_

Ren growled. The music had stopped about three hours ago, but the two twins had recently gotten together and had started to- Ren couldn't bring himself to think the word.

'_It's disgusting!'_ he thought bitterly, _'Their blood related for fuck sake! …Yet I can't really blame them, I'm with Horo…'_

"_Fuck, my butt cheeks are throbbing!"_

"_Aww, want me to kiss them better…?"_

"_Oh Yoh- Please do."_

Soft moans coming from what sounded like Hao flooded the Tao and Ainu's room. _'Who knew the walls were so fuckin thin!'_

"_Hao, when are we going to tell Horo and Ren, I mean, they have a right to know, so do the others…"_

This part of the conversation caught the Tao's interest.

"_Whenever you're ready I guess…"_

"_Oh… ok…"_

It was silent for a few minutes, then Yoh started yet another conversation. _"…Hao… does size count…?"_

The Tao could hear Hao giggle, then reply.

"…_Sort of, but don't worry about it."_

"…_Oh… why not?"_

"_Because it's something that you don't have to worry about, that's why."_

"_Oh, ok… remember the first time we did it Hao?"_

Hao laughed. _"How could I forget! You had to make up that dumb lie about the library to tell Ren, I can't believe he bought it."_

"_Yeah, I know. Although I wouldn't have been able to pull it off it you hadn't told me what to say if he'd asked me anything… and he did accuse me of lying…"_

Ren lay there, angry that the two had fooled him.

"Hey," said Horo, putting a hand on his lovers shoulder, "You ok?"

"Fine!" he said angrily, but then realized that Horo wasn't the one he was supposed to be angry at. "…Sorry…"

"It's ok."

"_Remember the second time we did it Hao, when Horo and Lee had to spend the night in the corridor…?"_

Horo looked at Ren, "What the hell…!"

"Encase you didn't know, those two are an _item_, apparently they have been for some time…"

"_Yeah, that was brilliant!"_

"_I was shocked when I found that the note said 'If you let me in we'll have animal sex together'!"_

"_Yeah, that was funny!"_

Horo gave Ren a bewildered look, but then smiled. "I think this means were ok together…" he whispered. Ren only smiled back, then they both continued to listen.

"…_Do you really think Ren and Horo will reject us…?"_

"_Yoh, will you stop thinking like that, I told you, if they are true friends then no, they won't reject us being together…"_

"…_And if their not true friends…?"_

"…_If their not then they can go fuck themselves coz I intend to stay with you, fuck them both, they can go to hell…"_

Yoh laughed half-heartedly, then something rather weird happened.

"_Hao, what are you doing?"_

"_Come on, hurry up!"_

Ren and Horo could hear footsteps, _"Hao, stop, were we going!"_

They could then hear the door to the Asakura's room being opened, _"Were going to see Ren and Horo!"_

The two boy's eyes widened, _"Shit!"_ thought Ren, and quickly dived under the covers as soon as the door flung open.

"Wake up R-…en…?"

Hao looked at Horo who was glaring at him, then at the lump next to him and the empty bed at the other side of the room.

"What are _you_ smiling at!" demanded Horo, glaring at Hao who had an annoyingly huge smirk on his face.

"_Nothing_… where's Ren…?"

"He's… _busy_…!"

"_Really_, what's he doing?"

"How the hell do I know!"

"_Awww,_ is this your first time?"

"THAT'S _NOT_ FUNNY!" yelled Ren, shooting up from underneath the covers. Hao started to laugh uncontrollably. "LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK HAO, YOU'RE _BROTHERS_!"

Hao suddenly stopped, noticing the hurt in Yoh's eyes.

"Tao you fuckin bastard, Yoh's sensitive about that…"

"Like I give a shit!"

"Lets not fight, were all _gay_ here…" said Horo, his voice tiny and quiet.

"Yeah, Horo's got a point." Said Yoh.

"…Fine…" grumbled Ren and Hao in union.

For some reason, everyone started to laugh at the awkwardness of it all.

"Uh… Ren, didn't you _lock_ the door…?" asked the confused Ainu.

"Yes." He replied through gritted teeth, shooting daggers at Hao.

"…_Oopsy_…?"

"…So… how long has the relationship been going on between you two…?" asked Horo casually.

"I dunno, about six weeks I guess…" replied Yoh.

"…But… you only started here a few days ago…"

"Yeah… so…?"

"Oh…."

"And you two, you just started, right?" asked Hao, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Not _just_, I guess I've had feelings for Horo a while now, but we've recently admitted it to each other…"

"Yeah, same here…" said Horo.

Ren looked at Hao, a daring look on his face.

"Hao, if you _really_ wonna know that _badly_, then _no_, this isn't the first time we've had _sex_."

"Oh thank _fuck_ for that!" sighed Hao, "I was beginning to think we_ interrupted_ something!"

"Hey guys," said Yoh, "Its 6:25."

"Oh, well in that case, piss off, I'm going to get changed." Said Ren, walked up to the clothes he'd laid out the night before.

Hao sighed and herded Yoh towards the door.

"Talk to you both later then." Said Yoh; and Hao shut the door behind him, only for it to slowly slide back open.

Horo walked up to the broken door and put a doorstopper against it to stop it from opening.

It was now 8:30, and people were flooding the corridor, some on their way to lesson, and some just standing around in small groups, talking amongst themselves.

Hao and Yoh exited their room, locking the door as they went out.

"Ready?" asked Hao, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"I know I am." Said a voice, and Ren emerged from his room.

"…What…?" asked Hao in puzzlement.

"I know what you're both up too, and me and Horo have decided we to are going to bring our relationship out in the open."

"…Ok…" replied Hao as Horo came out of the room.

Hao smirked, as did Ren, and the two boys turned round to their lovers and kissed them on the lips.

Yoh and Horo both responded by deepening the kiss with their partners, whilst the people who stared started to fade away, and all that remained were the two couples, kissing passionately in the corridor.

After both kisses ended, they awaited for the people to reply.

"Ew, you two are brothers!" shouted a anonymous voice.

"Gay bastards!" shouted another.

"Wahoo! You go guys!" Hao, Yoh, Horo and Ren looked down the corridor to see Ricky applauding. "Man, I love you dudes!"

"Gay bastards to the end!" laughed Andy.

"Congrads, you're the next Dennis and Sharon!"

With that, some other people started to applaud them.

"I think it's sweet!"

"Who says gays aren't cool!"

"I think I'm gonna cry!"

The four stood there, secretly thanking Ricky and the others.

'_You see Yoh,'_ thought Hao, _'Even though there bastards, and have very little intelligence… they are true friends… true friends who will stand by us no matter what, true friends who actually give a damn about us… true friends- ok maybe Ricky isn't that good a friend since he just stuck his middle finger up at me, but he's a daft bastard anyway…'_

…Later that same day at night…

"Hao, are you _sure_ were allowed to be down here…?"

"_Ricky_, shut your ass and come on, it's _only_ the school cellar for fuck sake."

"Yeah, but Hao, did you actually ask_ permission_ to come down here?" asked Andy.

"Well how do you think I got the key?"

"_Nicked it_." replied the two in union.

"…_Crap_… you two know me _all_ too well…"

"…Isn't this were Den Whatts was buried…?" said Andy randomly.

"No, and I don't watch Eastenders so I don't know who the hell that is…" replied Hao.

"How the hell can you not!" said Ricky, "Chrissie, Den's wife, murdered him and buried his body in the cellar of the Queen Vic! She hit him on the head with a dog statue…"

"Look, if we were talking about women going head-to-head, no rules, then I'd be interested…" said Hao.

"Don't ya wonna see _males_ go head-t-head…?"

Ricky laughed nervously as Hao shot dagger at him. "You wonna live to see tomorrow…?"

"Yeah, love to, why?"

"What was that…?" asked Andy.

"What?"

Hao and Ricky strained their ears to listen, but heard nothing.

"Andy, stop being such a-"

Ricky stopped in mid sentence as he heard a rustle.

Andy felt the wall for a switch, and eventually found one, making a dim light flash on. Before they have a chance to look around, the light flicks back off.

Hao stood there in the dark, trying to figure out what was going on with the light, when all of a sudden, his heart jumped as someone pounced on his back.

"_Shit_, Ricky you _baka!"_

Hao was surprised, as was Ricky and Andy, when the light came back on and there by the light switch, stood a grinning Tao and Ainu. Without flicking the switch, the dim light was no more, as the bulb pinged, a sure sign that it had died.

For some strange reason, all five friends started making noises in the dark…

"Ooooh…"

"Bogaboga!"

"Meow!"

"Moo!"

"Baaah!"

"Epp!"

"MUWHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Ow, what the fuck! _Ricky_ you ass, stop _pinching_ me!" said Hao.

"I _didn't_." protested Ricky.

"Yes you d-"

"_Ow!_"

"Yoh, are you ok? Ricky stop pinching Yoh."

"I didn't _pinch_ anyone!"

"Then who is it?" asked Ren.

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to know?"

Andy rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a miniature flash light, shining it around to reveal mountains of rats.

"FUCK!" shouted all in union, and ran up the steps.

Ricky was about to run, when he realized something odd, staying behind with the flashlight Andy had dropped. "Hey look, their… _ew_ that looks _nasty_…"

"Ricky, get your ass up here _now!_" shouted Hao from the door.

"Why, their only _humping_."

"I don't ca- _what?_"

Within seconds, Hao and Andy had made their way back down the steps to join Ricky in the sport of watching rats hump.

"Hey look, it _multiplied!_"

"Dude this is _so_ cool, I never knew rats could fuck that fast, ya know."

"Hmm."

Footsteps could be heard and the rats started to scatter.

A lone figure came down the steps and entered the room, not noticing the three boys hiding in the shadows. With a quick look around, the figure exited the cold, damn cellar, and with a turn of a key, locked the door behind them.

"…Hello…? Hello! Fuck, did he just lock it!" asked Ricky.

"Must have two keys…" stated Hao.

"HEY, WERE STILL DOWN HERE YA KNOW!" yelled Andy.

"Dude, take a deep breath, and relax!"

"I still have the flash light…" said Ricky.

Straight after he'd said that, the flash light flicked, before going off.

"Now you don't…"

"Well _duh!_"

"Well, looks like were stuck here for the rest of the night."

The boys heard a quick squeak, "_Shit_, I think I just angered one."

Suddenly loads of tiny squeaks could be heard. "Andy, what the _hell_ did you do?"

"_Nothing_… just flicked a baby one half-way across the room…"

"_ANDY!" _

Faint cries could be heard from the cellar, much to faint for anyone to hear.

The End Until Sequel: Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School 2

Summery: It's been months since the guys paired up with one-another and everything is going fine. But what happens when Hao claims there's a body in the basement of the school? When people go missing and a teacher becomes the _'prime suspect'_, Hao finds it his duty to _'protect'_ the school. Is Hao up to his old tricks? If not, will the guys help him or will he _'solve the case'_ alone?

**Unicorn13564: Hiya, the sequel will be a while since I am going to do three or four chapters before I post the first one so you will have to wait for it, but won't have to wait long at all for an update, sound fair? Yes it does. Anyway, I didn't quite know were to leave this, so I left it like this, just so you know, they don't die down there and are out of the cellar in no. 2. Number 2 is more action, less humour, but will have some humour in it, just not as much as this one. It's an action/mystery/humour/suspense/horror. Ahem, please review and if I remember I will spell Gwan-dao with a K, not promising anything… and people, please update on your own stories, especially Nirah and Jen-Tao07, update you two or feel the wrath of Horo's Wife! MUWHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**


End file.
